


Dulce Conquista

by MRMatthews2014



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Police, Love, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRMatthews2014/pseuds/MRMatthews2014
Summary: Es difícil creer que a alguien apodado "Corazón de Hielo" pueda conquistarse, pero ese fue el caso de Thor Odinson, que con paciencia y un empujón de la suerte derritió el frío corazón del omega que amaba, incluyendo una que otra apuñalada.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 27





	Dulce Conquista

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liam Yunho Jung](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Liam+Yunho+Jung).



> ADVERTENCIAS
> 
> *FANFIC SLASH 
> 
> *THORKI
> 
> *Omegaverse
> 
> *Puede que no tenga mucha emoción porque soy idiota para contar historias :v
> 
> *Sin BetaReader
> 
> *Personajes 100% © Marvel Studios, los pongo en el fic porque los amo ;)
> 
> *Historia original como regalo para Liam Yunho Jung, prohibida su adaptación total o parcial

DULCE CONQUISTA  
(THORKI)  
Historia de ©M.R. Matthews para el evento navideño del grupo  
"Thunder and Mischief -Thorki-"

____~°~____

Es difícil creer que ese Omega, ese hermoso Omega que yace sentado en el jardín de nuestro hogar bebiendo té y con un embarazo de 7 meses sea mi compañero; algunos creen que fue golpe de suerte, otros que yo estaba loco al insistirle al mal apodado "corazón de hielo", pero no pude resistirme al dulce aroma que emanaba desde que lo conocí; ese aroma a azucenas que me recuerdan al hermoso jardín que mi difunta madre dedicó a la memoria de mi padre.

Todo comenzó hace 5 años, cuando recién fui transferido a la jefatura de Policía de Nueva York, ya que me había graduado como Detective en la Academia, y éste sería mi primer cargo como tal.

-Asi que Thor Odinson- decía Mell Valkyrie, comandante en jefe de la estación, que me recibía en su oficina con un aire de superioridad y mirada filosa, típico de una alpha líder -Veo que obtuviste excelentes referencias de la academia...pero aquí todo eso vale cero- tras decir aquello tira mi currículum al basurero -Aqui si la jodes en el primer día te mando a lavar baños niño bonito-

¿Me intimidó? Claro, nunca había estado en Nueva York, no conocía a nadie, y que la jefa se llevara una ridícula primera impresión de mi parte era ya bastante malo

-Te asignaré un compañero...- decía mi jefa sacando unos expedientes, hojeando sin importancia hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, lanzándolo frente a mi -El es sin duda uno de los mejores, aprende de el o acostúmbrate al aroma de los retretes niño bonito, ahora largo...-

Sin decir más dió vuelta a su silla y me dió la espalda sin importarle si entendía o no, me limité a obedecer, saliendo de la oficina del horror.  
Leí un poco el expediente, observando la foto de la persona que sería mi compañero...cabello negro, ojos verdes, rostro fino y mirada seria, "Loki Laufeyson" decian las páginas, pero hubo algo que llamó mi total atención y fue el símbolo de "Omega" en su segundo género; supongo que desde ese momento captó toda mi atención y anhelo de verle trabajar, ya que muy poco Omegas logran llegar alto en un mundo en donde las castas lo son todo.  
Pregunté al resto de policías de la estación donde podía encontrarlo, unos me miraron sorprendidos, otros afligidos, pero solo uno de ellos sació mi duda.

-Amigo, te ha tocado con Corazón de Hielo, ese tipo es capaz de dispararte al cráneo con tal de resolver un caso...- dijo aquel sujeto alto y moreno.

-¿Tal mala persona es?- le pregunté con toda incredulidad.

-Malo le queda corto...ven, te guiaré al infierno...por cierto soy Ezra Heimdall- me extendió la mano, la cual la tomé con alegría.

-Thor Odinson- le respondí, el sujeto me guío hasta lo que parecía una bodega en el sótano del lugar.

-Suerte amigo...la necesitarás...-

Heimdall se marchó y yo estaba frente ala puerta sin saber si era prudente tocar o no.  
*-¿Qué carajos?Soy un alpha, maldita sea...no debo intimidarme-*  
Toqué... recibí un secó "Adelante" desde adentro, al abrir quedé boquiabierto: Un cuarto enorme, con espacio para al menos cuatro escritorios, aire acondicionado a temperatura fría, estantes con documentos muy bien ordenados, un aroma penetrante a azucenas y al final del lugar, ordenando documentos, el pelinegro de ojos verdes que ni se molestó en levantar la mirada para verme.

-Perdón por molestarte...- comencé, sin estar seguro de lo que hacía, liberando inconcientemente mi propio aroma -La jefa Valkyrie me ha enviado para ser tu compañero, soy Thor Odinson- no sabía si extender la mano sería adecuado así que esperé; fue buena idea.  
Loki me miró, aspiró un poco he hizo un gesto desagradable en su rostro.

-Esa Valkyrie...- rápidamente salió de su oficina, lo seguí imaginando la razón, lo confirme al estar, de nuevo, en la oficina del horror -¡Otra vez Valkyrie!¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte...!-

-¡SILENCIO!- Dijo la alpha y noté como Loki mordió sus labios casi sangrandolos, no negaré que eso hizo que sintiera un poco apretado mi pantalón -Ya fue suficiente de tu "Puedo trabajar solo", acaba de ser transferido, tiene un excelente registro, llévalo contigo en tus casos, estoy segura que ambos estarán bien juntos...ahora largo, no quiero tu drama aquí Laufeyson...-

Sin decir más, ambos salimos de la oficina, notando que toda la comisaría había escuchado el altercado.

-¡¿Qué miran sabandijas asquerosas?!- dijo Loki haciendo que todos dejaran de mirarnos.

Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero estaba seguro que si lo hacía terminaría mal, tal y como 3 días despues de conocernos sucedió, revisando unas pistas noté en un cajón de su escritorio que un archivo con mi nombre sobresalía -¿Qué es esto Loki?- Le pregunté, al tratar de abrirlo, él, el hermoso pelinegro arisco como gato y sigiloso como serpiente, utilizando un bolígrafo atravesó la piel de mi mano.

-Vuelves a tocar mís cosas, y no será un bolígrafo el que use y no será tu mano la que pague-

Entendí lo celoso que era, quizás pensó que iba a robarle su puesto por ser yo un alpha, sin embargo a medida pasaban los días, noté que no se sentía intimidado por mi, en lo absoluto, sino era más enfado por el simple hecho de haberle robado su soledad, o al menos eso me hizo pensar su comportamiento.

De algún modo logré estar 6 meses en diversos casos, algunos peligrosos, otros sencillos, pero siempre teniendo un solo final: Yo apuñalado.

-¿Ahora adonde fué?- pregunta Fandrall, otro agente del que logré hacer amistad, y que junto a otros me visitaban en el hospital.

-Bajo la costilla izquierda- sonreí a lo que el resto de mis amigos hacen un gesto desagradable.

-En serio Thor, Loki terminará matandote- decía Syff, hermana de Heimdall, también agente.

-Debes pedir un traslado- Me decía Hogun, amigo de los anteriores.

-En serio amigos, descuiden, solo han Sido accidentes...-

Mis amigos alphas seguían protestando, incluso después de esa ocasión, fui apuñalado 3 veces más en un mes.

-En serio Thor ... morirás a manos de ese sociopata- decía Heimdall, llegando a recogerme al hospital -Dime, ¿Cuántas veces ha venido a verte?-

-Entiendo que no le importo, descuida- decía a mi amigo, sin notar que desde la puerta, alguien nos escuchaba.

-Con mucha más razón debes pedirle a Valkyrie un traslado...creo que lavar retretes no es escucha tan mal si eso te aleja de él-

-Heimdall...quiero que entiendas algo...el único modo que yo me aleje de Loki es que él me lo pida...de lo contrario ahí estaré para el...-

-No...no no...¡No!¿Te gusta verdad?- decía Heimdall

-Ja ja ja ja...si amigo, la verdad creo que fue a primera vista...-

-¿Por eso soportas tanto de el?¿Qué te orilla a querer a Corazón de Hielo?-

-En 1ra, no le digas así, es ofensivo y en 2da, estoy seguro que se siente solo, ese comportamiento es de alguien necesitado de afecto-

Heimdall estaba en shock, al igual que la persona que escuchó nuestra conversación fuera de la enfermería.

-Amigo, ese amor unilateral te cobrará caro-

-No importa Heimdall, todos en la comisaría le evitan y le critican, soy el único que se preocupa por el, no me iré de su lado hasta que él me lo pida...-

Loki, porque claro que era él, no quiso seguir escuchando la conversación, se marchó sin entrar a verme, luego me enteré que siempre había llegado al hospital, pero nunca se atrevió a llegar hasta mi camilla, su orgullo pudo más.

Luego que Heimdall me llevó a la comisaría, me reporté con Valkyrie y ésta haciendo un gesto de desaprobación me autorizó volver con Loki, bajé hasta nuestra "oficina", al abrir la puerta todo estaba a oscuras, encendí la luz y noté que en mi escritorio había una nota de Loki.

"Ya no te necesito, dile a Valkyrie que te traslade"

No negaré que sentí un golpe en el pecho, ¿acaso no era suficientemente bueno para trabajar con Loki?¿para estar con Loki?, tras la incertidumbre, la ira me invadió, todo lo que soporté por el, todo lo que hice por el no era suficiente, por primera vez mi deseo alpha de posesión me dominó, desde mi celular marqué su número, me envió al buzón, llamé a mis amigos preguntando por él, nadie lo había visto, incluso llegué junto a Valkyrie preguntando si le había visto a lo que ni siquiera respondió, solo gruñó por mi presencia y señalando la puerta.  
No conocía amigos ni parientes de el, solo una ocasión pude conocer su apartamento así que me aventuré y llegué, toqué y no recibía respuesta, insistí...la ira me estaba comenzando a controlar de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Thor...- decía Loki sorprendido de verme ahi, sin pensarlo lo tomé por el cuello y lo empujé, cerrando estrepitosamente la puerta, llevándolo hasta la pared más cercana.

-¿Que demonios te sucede Loki?He soportado todo por ti, incluso que sin razón alguna me apuñales y termine por varios días en el hospital, con tal de estar contigo...¿porqué ahora me tiras como si fuera basura?¿como si todo mi esfuerzo no valiera?- tras aquello liberé de golpe todo mi aroma, marcando territorio, nunca me había dejado llevar por mis instintos, pero necesitaba hacerle ver a Loki, que no importaba lo que el dijera o hiciera, yo estaría con el, siempre con el... SIEMPRE MIO.

-Thor... suéltame...-

-¡Respóndeme!¿qué diablos quieres que haga por ti?- Aquello descolocó a Loki, abrió amplio sus hermosos Orbes esmeralda, noté que comenzó a temblar y su mirada se tornaba vidriosa, un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y comenzaba a respirar con dificultad -L..Loki...¿qué te sucede?- lo solté notando que se tomaba el pecho, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, el aroma a azucenas que antes era casi sutil, ahora invadía el lugar y se mezclaba con el mío, fue como droga que me embriagaba lentamente.

-Tu...tu aroma... adelantó mi celo...idiota- 

Por un momento la realidad golpeaba mi rostro, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?Sabía que a Loki no le agradaba, nunca había demostrado interés en mi, pero, la oportunidad era única, fue cuando ese aroma de Loki me transportó a mi infancia, a mi felicidad, era casi hasta bizarro que aquel Omega sociópata tuviera un aroma tan familiar para mí, haciéndome sentir en casa, haciéndome feliz.  
Sin preguntar lo cargué, busqué su habitación y lo acosté en la cama, comencé a quitarle la camisa, éste solo se dejaba hacer, viéndome con miedo y lujuria, una combinación que jamás imaginé me encendería hasta casi ser un animal, lo que quedaba de ropa casi la razgo buscando que su piel rozara con la mía, él no protestaba, al contrario, gozaba con mi tacto y mi poca sutileza.  
Lo besé, oh dioses, lo besé...aquellos labios que jamás pensé probar ahora los devoraba como si fuera la última vez que los iba a tener, no sabía si luego de su celo, Loki quisiera tan siquiera verme, así que le devoré, sus labios, su cuello, sus pezones, su vientre, su miembro...todo de él lo hice mío con mi boca, marcando cada lugar erótico de aquel cuerpo pálido como la luna pero hermoso como el brillo de ésta.  
Loki se retorcía de placer, trataba de articular palabra pero nunca le dejé hablar, explorando su cuerpo y buscando esos puntos que lo volvían loco.  
Al llegar a su entrada, noté lo mojada que estaba, el aroma propio de su cuerpo con el de su escencia me hicieron perder la poca razón que me quedaba, de un solo golpe lo penetré, sacando un grito y lágrimas en los ojos de Loki, aquello me hizo sacar todo mi lado salvaje, comencé a moverme, fuerte y profundo, diciéndole "MIO" a cada oportunidad.  
En un rápido movimiento lo puse boca abajo, golpeando mi pelvis contra su hermoso trasero, el sonido era delicioso, y junto a los ahora gemidos de Loki me parecía tocar la gloria, me dejé llevar por el momento, busqué su cuello y clavé mis colmillos en aquella pálida piel, sintiendo que con ello alcanzaba mi orgasmo al igual que el ahora, mi Omega.

3 días pasaron en los que casi destruimos la cama de Loki, ya que el parecía insaciable, luego de la marca algo despertó en él, erótico, salvaje, incluso tomaba el ritmo haciendo y deshaciendo conmigo como si yo fuera un simple muñeco, su mirada lujuriosa, sus manos juguetonas buscaban mis puntos débiles, todo ahora era nuevo para mi, ese lado con el que soñaba siempre, ahora lo tenía a mi gusto y placer sin deseos de escapar.  
Cuando desperté, luego del celo de Loki, y ver la cama vacía, y una nota en la mesa de noche que decía "Fui a la comisaría" sentí un dolor en mi pecho...me había dejado llevar por el momento y marqué a Loki, sabiendo que el ya no deseaba verme, así que tomé mis cosas y me fuí, no fui a la jefatura, sentía que iba a morir si Loki me despreciaba, no quería eso, prefería morir de hambre a morir por el dolor de su desprecio.  
Me encerré en mi habitación, recordando la piel de Loki, sus besos, sus caricias... maldición... quería verle.  
Por la noche, sumido en mi miseria, escuché que tocaban mi puerta *-Talvez Heimdall-* pensé, pero cual grande fue mi sorpresa que al abrir la puerta, un par de ojos esmeralda me veían, de modo acusador.

-Te esperé- me dijo molesto

-Tu me dejaste la nota...no quiero tu desprecio, no ahora después de lo que ha pasado-

-¿Me dejas pasar?- me preguntó, sorprendiéndome, a lo que le deje entrar

-Disculpa el desorden...-me limité a decir sin mirarle a la cara

-Mírame, alpha- su voz era suave y hasta como petición sublime, le miré y una sonrisa cálida decoraba su rostro -¿Acaso crees que yo, he venido hasta aquí para decirte que te desprecio?-

Le miré sorprendido, sé que sonará tonto pero nunca lo había visto sonreír, era lo más hermoso que podía haber visto, mi impulso fue incontrolable, di un par de pasos y le abracé, esperando incluso que me apuñalara.

-Ahora que me haz marcado, no dejaré que te libres de mi, alpha- el correspondió mi abrazo...A pesar de siempre tener como un congelador la oficina, su abrazo era cálido y su aroma era suave, haciéndome sentir en casa.

___~°~___

-¿En qué piensas Thor?- me decía Loki, tratando de levantarse de la silla con su ya enorme vientre.

-No te esfuerces- le dije ayudándole a levantarse -Recordaba como nos conocimos-

-Yo recordé nuestra boda, con todos los de la comisaría boquiabiertos por revelar que ya éramos compañeros- reía Loki

-¡Mamá!- decía nuestra hija, Frigga, de 4 años, abrazando el estómago de Loki -Ya quiero jugar con mi hermanito-

-Pronto mi niña- le dije cargándola -Por ahora debemos cuidar a mamá- 

Abracé a mis 2 amores, pronto 3, deseando que esos momentos felices jamás terminaran.

-Sabes, recordé la 1ra vez que me apuñalaste, cuando traté de ver el archivo que tenías con mi nombre en tu escritorio...¿porqué no querías que lo viera?-

-Porque eran fotos tuyas, ya sea en el gimnasio o en la oficina, que yo tenía para mí deleite- me dijo Loki sonriendo pícaro

-¿P.. porqué nunca me lo dijiste?- era obvio que estaba rojo hasta las orejas

-Y eso que no sabes de los vídeos...-

-¡Loki!-

A pesar de los tropiezos y el inicio poco accidentado, siempre traté de ser amable con el, inconcientemente fue una Dulce Conquista que me llevó a ser el hombre más feliz del mundo.

~FIN~

Con mucho cariño para  
Liam Yunho Jung  
🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄  
¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo!  
🎆🎆🎆🎆🎆🎆🎆

**Author's Note:**

> Historia creada por el evento "Amigo Secreto" en la Navidad del 2019 del grupo "Thunder and Mischief -Thorki-"  
> Para mi amiga secreta Liam Yunho Jung  
> Espero sea de tu agrado :)


End file.
